indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Eve Dallas/Relationship With Roarke
Relationship with Roarke 'Eve's first impression of Roarke' *He was alone ... Eve recognized the solitary quality that surrounded him. There could have been ten thousand in the building, and he would have remained aloof from them. His striking face gave away nothing: no guilt, no grief, no interest.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 36, 37 *At first study, she would have judged him as cold, an icy fortress of a man who guarded himself against any and all. But there must have been heat. It took more than discipline and intelligence to rise so high so young; it took ambition. When he turned and looked at her, it was surprise that had her fighting not to jolt at that sudden and unexpected punch of power. ... For one humming minute they stared at each other.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 37 *Something told her he was a man too used to people – women certainly – rushing toward him. His eyes were cool, blue, and unfathomable; his voice was smooth, with a whisper of the charm of Ireland over it, like rich cream over warmed whiskey.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 40 **When she ran him as a suspect, she described him as, "aloof, confident, self-indulgent, highly intelligent. Interesting balance between aggressive and charming."Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 49 *When Eve thought of her reaction to Roarke, in the beginning, she thought she hadn't been smart. "Roarke had paid attention, said the right things, looked at her in that way. She couldn't claim she'd been smart. She'd bent her own rules, taken chances, fallen for a man she'd known was dangerous, one who'd been a murder suspect. No, she hadn't been smart. She'd been dazzled."Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 75 **See also Roarke's first impression of Eve. 'Eve's Perception' *Eve was jealous when Roarke took Suzanna to Towers's memorial service.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 76, 79 *Eve told Roarke, "You changed my life. At least part of it. I'm beginning to see it's the best part of it."Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 23 *"I've got to do what I do, Roarke, or I couldn't survive. I've got to have you, or I wouldn't want to survive."Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 85 **About Roarke: "If someone got to you, it would take me down. If they used you, bargained your life, there isn't much I wouldn't do to get you back."Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 134 *Eve: "But love clears the vision. You see better, sharper, because you feel more than you did before."Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 284 *Eve: "In my opinion, cops are mostly a bad bet in the personal arena. But some make it work. It works, I guess, when the civilian gets it. When the civilian respects and values the job, or at least understands it. I got lucky there." She shifted her gaze to where Roarke stood behind the range of cameras. "I got lucky."Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15401-0), p. 181 *Eve said she could tell Mavis anything but, before Roarke, she wouldn't have had anyone to say "these things" to; she was speaking of the parallels she saw between her stabbing of her father and Penny Soto's stabbing of her own.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 273, 274 'Eve's Avoidance' *In Naked in Death, Eve said she didn't want to know about Roarke's second set of books that documented his illicit income.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 244 *In Glory in Death, she said, "Really, Roarke, what I don't know can't hurt you" (when he said of course his record is clean - he paid for it).Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 126 **When Eve said he never mentioned pickpocketing as one of his skills he said that she had never asked. She asked him to remind her to ask, and ask a lot.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 282 *In Immortal in Death, Eve asked Roarke how he broke into her Cop Central office desk unit, then said, never mind, she didn't want to know.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 239 *In Rapture in Death, when Roarke said, "I'm still picking pockets - I just do it as legally as I can. Being married to a cop limits certain activities." She frowned at him now. "I don't want to hear about them."Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 9 *In Judgment in Death, when Roarke said he had only killed for himself, Eve said "Let's not go there, not now."Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), p. 39 ''' Marriage Rules *When Eve and Feeney were having a beer at The Leprechaun and Eve considered telling Feeney about Roarke's discovery of his family, she said, "I'll have to tell him I told you. I think that's one of those marriage rules. There are too fricking many of them."Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1) p. 267 **According to Feeney, "One of those marriage rules is if one of you's in pain or or trouble, you're not in it alone."Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1) p. 267 *After Eve told Roarke about using the VR Goggles and finding herself inside a sexual fantasy simulation, Roarke said, "You can indulge in fantasy professionally or personally. I'm not your keeper. ... Try it in the flesh, even once, and I'll have to kill you." Eve said, "Same goes."Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), pp. 173-175, 177 *After Eve pushed herself too long and hard, Roarke drugged her and handed her over to Trina and Summerset for treatment while she was unconscious. Eve was angry and Roarke told her, "Whatever it takes is what I'll do. Whenever it's needed is when I'll do it. You don't have to like it, but you'll damn well live with it." Eve said he was right.Holiday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), pp. 207-209, 212 *Roarke was very angry that Eve had no money and, when she said she'd be damned if she'd ask him for money or an allowance, as if he was a parent to question her about her spending, he grew angrier. Eve said she'd feel like she was hitting him up and it's taken her a long time to feel like it's their home. She said she just can't hold out her hand and ask for money, so if it's going to hurt him or piss him off, she just can't do it. They wound up compromising and he loaned her fifty dollars.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 268-273 *Roarke asked that when Eve decided to use herself as bait that she'd tell him. He was angry when she didn't have a chance to do so in Survivor in Death; he said, "But when you give your word to me, I expect you to keep it." She said he was right and that she broke her word.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), pp. 299-302, 307, 308 *Because dealing with Alex Ricker is a personal thing, Eve promised Roarke she'd try to tell him if she had to go see Alex. When Roarke pressed, she again said she would try. Roarke, however, made no promise/comment for himself and went to meet Alex without alerting Eve beforehand.citation needed *Eve supposes that, since she picked what they did on Saturday, Roarke should probably pick what they did on Sunday.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 4 Conflicts ' *In ''Naked in Death, after Roarke broke into her apartment for the second time, Eve told him to get out and headed for the door. When he grabbed her, she swung out, fast and hard, and punched him in the mouth. He didn't attempt to block the blow, but calmly wiped the blood from his mouth.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 217 *Roarke has, at times in the series, forced medication and treatment on Eve against her wishes (see Tranqs/Soothers). He reasoned, "Whatever it takes is what I'll do. Whenever it's needed is when I'll do it. You don't have to like it, but you'll damn well live with it."Holiday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), p. 212 As of _____ in Death, he asked her, he did not force her.citation needed **In Immortal in Death, Eve punched Roarke in the stomach the morning after he tranq'd her.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 89, 92, 94 ***Afterward, she has responded with "bastard,"Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 189 "son of a bitch,"Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 189 "sadistic, treacherous son of a bitch,"Holiday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), p. 211 "kiss my ass" (and a laugh),Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), p. 228 "I'll kill you" (and a threat to torch his clothes).Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 169 **In Portrait in Death, Eve tranq'd Roarke's soup.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1) p. 187 References Eve